Long Term Evolution (LTE) evolved Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (eMBMS) service has gained attention as an attractive solution for video delivery to large groups of User Equipments (UEs) in crowded areas. The deployment of the eMBMS system, however, is challenging due to the lack of real-time feedback from the UEs. As a result, the eMBMS service is provided without quality of service (QoS) guarantees and with limited resource utilization, due to the usage of conservative modulation and coding scheme (MCS) parameters. Additionally, other broadcast and multicast services that may be provided in other types of wireless networks also may suffer from similar problems.